One NightRP
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: This is a story about two RP characters that my friend MastaHinata and I have made up. And here I am posting the RP here in story form. Ilon Hesn was walking in the woods one night. It seemed like every other night...but what is this feeling?


It was a dark night. The trees were whistling in the wind, and a cold front came whooshing through, giving goose bumps to the passerby. Ilon was walking by himself. It was really late at night, and he wasn't supposed to be out that late, but he had things he wanted to think about. Kicking a nearby stone, he continued walking down a barely visible path.

A shadow loomed on the ground in the pale, milky moonlight. Sumire glanced around, needing to feed.

The moon started to be covered up by the tall trees of the forest as Ilon walked further into the woods crack Ilon jumped.

"Oh My...I need to stop stressing. This is what I came out here for. To de stress."

Ilon looked around him. He wasn't paying any attention to how far he actually went. "Uhh...I think I should go back.." crack Ilon jumped again.

_Alone again, eh Summi?' _Mocalocacocoa teased.

"SHUT UP!" Sumire hissed.

"Ah haha...Zeson, is that you?" Ilon started to walk faster.

"Come on, even you wouldn't do this to me!" Ilon broke into a run. He ran for what it seemed for hours...until he came upon something interesting...The creature looked so beautiful...but yet so lonely.

"Who are you?" Ilon asked.

She looked up at him.

"Sumire,"

She responded confusedly. _Not bright for walking up to a crazy lady, eh? _Mocalocacocoa whispered. Sumire tried to keep calm.

"Sumire...What a pretty name." Ilon smiled at her. "What are you doing out here, by yourself?"

She blinked.

"I'm uhh...how you say... not the best person to be around…" she explained unsurely. _'You got that right,' _Mocalocacocoa mumbled.

Ilon looked at her. She didn't seem at all harmful. He put out his hand, hoping Sumire would take it.

"Hey, why don't you walk with me? That way, we both won't be alone."

Ilon smiled at her warmly.

_'Do it! He doesn't need to know you talk to yourself!' _Mocalocacocoa cheered.

"I'd love to," she smiled and took his hand.

Ilon and Sumire held hands for quite some time. They were walking around aimlessly through a creepy forest...but Ilon couldn't help but feel really safe around her. He kept smiling at her, blushing the entire time. _She kind of reminds me of...her..._After some time, Ilon stopped short, his eyes wide.

She looked at him. "Are...you ok?" she asked."

"They're here."

She looked confused, "pretending" to be human. She realized the scent on the breeze had changed.

Ilon felt like he was frozen in his spot. _I thought that they were wiped out..._

Sumire's eyes glowed a darker red. She looked around, keeping her ears and eyes open.

It was like a flash of lightning. A white figure came out of the woods and slashed Ilon on the arm. Ilon staggered backwards, onto the ground. Almost immediately, however, Ilon held his arm for a second. A blue light came from his hand, healing his wound. The white figure was not amused that his dinner can heal himself. Ilon saw the figure lick its lips in anticipation of tasting his 'special' blood. _You can do this, Ilon, you can fight them. _Standing up, Ilon took out an enormous blade the shade of Sumire's hair.

Sumire hissed out of instinct. She knew something was going to ruin her perfectly "sane" moment.

Ilon looked at Sumire. _Did she just hiss? Wait... _He grabbed Sumire by the shoulders, tears coming out of his eyes, slowly.

"You are one of them...aren't you?!"

Her elfish ears, now visable, went down.

"I'm NOT like them," she said earnestly. "I don't attack humans and I wasn't going to attack you!" Tears lightly formed in her eyes

Ilon had a shocked expression glued to his face. "So...you are a...

She looked down and nodded, tears now streaming down her face. She didn't want him to be afraid of her or even disgusted by him, she wanted to be his friend.

Ilon looked at Sumire. Her tears reflected the moonlight. Ilon sighed,

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of you. It's just..."

Looking back at the white figure that attacked him earlier, he gave it a fiery glance. The figure got the message not to mess with him again. Off it went into the shadows, shaking the branches on the trees ever so slightly. Ilon turned his attention back to Sumire. At that moment, their faces were not more than an inch apart. "Sumire?"

Her gaze met his.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He breathed,

"You don't have to be." He slowly moved closer to her face, kissing her lips, so tenderly and loving. "I don't care what or who you are." He smiled at her.

Even though it was rumored that vampires could not go in the sunlight, love, or blush Sumire proved them all wrong. She blushed and a small smile was placed lightly on her face.

Ilon looked at her once more. She was the radiance that he was waiting for that would light up his life. He moved in for another kiss, this time more passionate. He held Sumire close, hugging her to his chest. All he could hear was his heartbeat and hers, pounding together like a metronome.

She moved to return the kiss, the silence in Mocalocacocoa's absence made this perfect. Listening to only his light breathing made her soothed.


End file.
